


Ultima fase

by AkaneMikael



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Post 2nd season, Pov Dick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dick in Bruce ha prima visto un padre, poi un maestro, poi un nemico, poi una guida, ma ora che ha superato ogni fase, ne resta solo una, quella più personale ed intima che forse non avrà mai il coraggio di vivere e affrontare.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Ultima fase

**Author's Note:**

> il fandom è Titans poichè i personaggi sono Batman e Robin, o meglio Bruce e Dick, ma l’ambientazione è quella della serie TV fatta di recente, chiamata Titans. Si colloca proprio dopo il finale della seconda stagione, quando fra Dick (suo il pov) e Bruce è successo un po’ di tutto ed ora sono in un equilibrio rarissimo. Siccome Dick spesso vede Bruce nei momenti clou quando deve superare delle fasi particolari, ho sfruttato questa cosa perché mi si era presentata proprio su un piatto d’argento. Cioè hai le allucinazioni e chi ti vedi sempre? Lui! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# L’ULTIMA FASE

#  [](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ff/73/54/ff7354fc36f1f83b02d052fde59d4249.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/09/cf/4b/09cf4b456ebcafea379ef5e6c22aa561.jpg)

La prima volta lo vidi perché ero ossessionato da lui, ero furioso nei suoi confronti, ero convinto che fosse colpa sua quello che mi stava succedendo, ma so che non era così in realtà. Lo so ora dopo il mio lungo e complicato percorso.   
La seconda volta lo vidi perché dovevo affrontare i miei demoni e lui era sempre stato uno di quelli, uno dei miei demoni.   
La terza fu nel pieno della mia crisi, dovevo superare me stesso, rinascere e mentre cadevo e mi ricostruivo lui era lì, come una guida. Perché poi avevo fatto pace con lui, avevo capito che non era colpa sua quel che mi era capitato, la rabbia che straripava fuori dal mio controllo non me l’aveva trasmessa lui e tanto meno mi aveva liberato.   
Per cui dopo aver fatto pace con lui, divenne la mia guida, la mia luce nel mio momento buio, la mia ancora di salvezza.   
Lo è sempre stato e credo che in qualche modo lo sarà sempre, credo che non smetterà mai di esserlo davvero.   
Alzo la testa e sorrido alla sua immagine seduta sulla poltrona con la sua tipica eleganza, il suo tipico modo di fare virile e di classe, sensuale di natura in qualche modo.   
Adesso so perché lo vedo.   
Perché ora che ho superato tutte le fasi del mio percorso ed ho capito chi volevo essere e sono riuscito a diventarlo, ora che ho quella pace che da sempre non sono mai riuscito ad avere, adesso mi manca un’ultima fase. Una fase più personale, meno eroica.   
La fase dell’abbandono all’amore.   
Per molto ho visto Bruce come il rimpiazzo di un padre, ero arrabbiato perché io avevo amato tanto il mio ed era stato un grande padre, Bruce invece era un disastro in quel senso.   
Poi l’ho visto come un maestro di vita, uno che mi allenava, mi addestrava per diventare qualcuno di migliore, qualcuno che potesse avere un senso di esistere.   
L’ho anche visto come il mio nemico giurato, il nemico numero uno.   
Poi è stato una sorta di grillo parlante, uno che mi spiattellava le cose scomode senza pietà. La mia coscienza.   
Alla fine è stato la mia guida e credo che se devo guardare nel complesso lo è sempre stato. Sino ad ora.  
Ora che io sono cambiato. Ora che sono un’altra persona. Sono chi ero destinato ad essere, ho una mia identità, l’ho scelto io, l’ho fatto uscire da dentro questo individuo.   
Uno che non ha paura di affrontare i propri errori e che non li nasconde più, non li soffoca e che non vive tutto da solo.   
Adesso è tutto diverso per questo.   
Non mi vedo inferiore a lui, perciò Bruce non è più una guida.   
Sorrido mentre mi sfilo la maglia prendendomi il colletto da dietro la nuca e mi avvicino alla poltrona dove so che lui non c’è realmente.   
Ho iniziato a vederlo da un paio di giorni, ma non mi parlava come le altre volte dicendomi ciò che sentivo dentro e che non avevo il coraggio, non c’era nulla che la mia coscienza in qualche modo doveva farmi sapere.   
Stava lì seduto e mi fissava senza dire e fare nulla. All’inizio mi sono innervosito perché pensavo di aver di nuovo fatto qualcosa per cui cercavo di correggermi, poi ho capito che non era come le altre volte.   
Questo Bruce stava lì per un altro motivo.   
Gli salgo a cavalcioni dopo essermi solo aperto i pantaloni aderenti, lui mi tocca le cosce e risale sui glutei, la stoffa lo infastidisce ed infila le mani dentro a contatto con la mia pelle calda. Contemporaneamente infilo le dita fra i suoi capelli corti, apro le labbra e sfioro le sue, rimaniamo così a respirarci un istante mentre ci guardiamo, poi ci baciamo.  
Le lingue si intrecciano, i sapori si mescolano e iniziamo a perderci in baci infiniti, con carezze audaci che accendono dei fuochi che non si spegneranno fino all’orgasmo che avremo insieme.   
Perché lo avremo.   
Spingo il bacino contro il suo petto sollevandomi sulle ginocchia, lui mi accompagna e smette di baciarmi, assapora il mio torace, sfiora con la lingua i miei addominali, abbassa i pantaloni davanti insieme ai boxer, lenta scivola fuori la mia erezione che davanti al suo sguardo compiaciuto e sensuale, diventa dura.   
Lo guardo che gioca a farsi desiderare, fino a che le mie mani sul suo viso e sulla sua nuca lo accompagnano a succhiarmelo.   
Spingo nella sua bocca che succhia sempre più forte e deciso ed il rumore che fa è così reale come l’eccitazione che sale, il fuoco, la voglia ed il desiderio.   
Con decisione si separa prima che io venga, sentendo i miei gemiti che salgono. Mi prende per i fianchi e mi solleva con una facilità assurda, come se fossi un fuscello. Mi avvolgo a lui mentre si alza e si dirige sul letto dove mi sdraia.   
Una volta che sono steso separa le mani dal mio corpo strisciando via insieme al resto dei vestiti.  
Quando sono nudo fra le lenzuola si raddrizza e si spoglia piano, con una calma placida, la sua tipica grazia in ogni gesto. Mi fa impazzire la sensualità con cui si apre la camicia e poi se la toglie, non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso mentre mi succhio il labbro.   
Quando si toglie anche i pantaloni senza troppi movimenti, io già non ce la faccio, chiudo gli occhi e apro le labbra trattenendo il fiato in attesa di sentire il calore del suo corpo.   
E lo sento, la mia mente riproduce tutto alla lettera, per davvero.   
So che è impossibile, ma dovrebbe esserlo anche saltare da un tetto all’altro e fare tutte le altre cose che facciamo. Eppure possiamo.  
E allo stesso modo ora posso sentire finalmente le sue labbra di nuovo sulle mie mentre fremo in attesa. Finalmente il suo corpo caldo e possente su di me, le mani sfiorano le cicatrici delle sue braccia, le sue spalle larghe e la sua schiena muscolosa. Scendo alla vita e ai suoi glutei sodi, spinge il bacino sul mio mentre lo strofina, mi succhia la bocca e la lingua, mi divora mandandomi a fuoco ed io non capisco più niente quando il suo inguine gioca sul mio, le erezioni dure premono a vicenda mandandomi fuori di testa.   
Ed infine ecco perché lo vedo ora.  
Perché lo desidero da impazzire.  
Perché non è più ne un padre, né un nemico, né una coscienza, né una guida.   
È un mio pari e come mio pari io ora lo desidero. È rimasto solo questo, dopo che ho tolto tutti gli strati.   
Bruce dopo che mi ha fatto impazzire mi gira perdendosi nel resto del mio corpo, sulla mia schiena e poi giù fra i miei glutei, si perde nella mia entrata che fa sua con le dita e la lingua, fino a che mi inarco piegando le gambe sotto di me e mi consegno a lui implorando che entri.   
Lui lo fa, mi prende e mi fa suo così, con un colpo forte, deciso e possente ma che non mi lacera e non mi fa male.   
È dolce e avvolgente. Rimane qua mentre mi abituo a lui, poi inizia a muoversi in un crescendo perfetto dove i nostri corpi sudati si fondono insieme alle nostre voci e raggiungiamo l’orgasmo che di nuovo mi stordisce per un lunghissimo infinito momento.   
Con dolcezza la mia mente scema mentre tutto si mescola e sento un torpore avvolgermi.   
Continuerò a vederlo finchè non avrò il coraggio di affrontare anche questo, ma non so se ce l’avrò mai.   
Perché è più comodo buttarsi su un’allucinazione piuttosto che rischiare di perdere la persona che ami nella realtà. Ed io lui non lo posso perdere. Così mi addormento pensando che lui sia qui ad abbracciarmi anche se so che non è vero. 


End file.
